Awkward moments
by Blackfang64
Summary: At times the most awkward of moments can be the most hilarious of times. Fics with multiple pairings and lots of humour
1. Natsuki and Shizuru

**Author: This is just something I came up with, hopefully I intend to update once a week. Hope you enjoy them! **

**Pairing: Shizuru/Natsuki **

The knock on the door surprised the busty red head, the door opened to reveal a honey brunette woman with crimson eyes walking in. "Oh, Shizuru a little early are we?"

"It's good to see you Tokiha-san, I just though I might show up early to see if you needed any help" Shizuru spoke calmly, walking down the hall.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking though, I'm almost done so make yourself at home" Mai turned back to the stove stirring the contents around. Shizuru's eyes wonder around the room, looking for something blue.

"Where's Natsuki?" Shizuru looked over at Mai, who seemed to be chopping up some vegetables.

"I think she's getting changed" Mai called back.

A mischievous smile grew on Shizuru's lips; looking down the hall she spotted a room with signs painted 'Keep out' all over it. "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me" Shizuru made her way down the hallway passing the bathroom before stopping at the door.

Leaning her ear against the door, she listened in carefully to make sure the girl was in there. "Damn bra! For crying out loud, I just bought you last week, fit already!" Shizuru's smile grew; placing her hand on the handle she opened the door swiftly.

Closing the door behind her at haste, she looked over at the blunette woman standing there unnoticed by Shizuru's appearance. The girl had her back too Shizuru which made Shizuru silently pout, although what caught her attention was the nakedness of the girl's back.

She tip toed across the floor trying to not alert the girl of her presence, her hands hanging to the sides. "Nat-su-ki!" Shizuru chanted, slamming her hands onto Natsuki's bare chest.

"W-what! The fu-?" Natsuki was cut off by the feeling off her chest being pulled in.

"No bad language from my Natsuki" Shizuru whispered into the girl's ear sending shivers down the girl's spine.

"S-Shizuru? What are you doing her-" Natsuki was cut off once more by Shizuru's hands gently squeezing.

"My Natsuki has such lovely breasts, wouldn't you agree?" Shizuru slid her tongue along the edge of Natsuki's ear, her hands gently cupping the girl's chest.

"S-Shizuru, stop it… you can't ah!" Natsuki yelped at the feeling of Shizuru pinching the tips. Natsuki tried to break free but every time she did Shizuru would squeeze harder.

Shizuru began to gently massage the girl's breasts, to her surprise Natsuki seemed to calm down. Smiling warmly she leaned her head down gently kissing along Natsuki's collarbone. Using her finger's Shizuru began to draw small circles around the girl, her kisses became more lustful.

Natsuki felt her body enjoying every last bit of it, the warmness of Shizuru's hands grasped around her. The feeling of ecstasy came upon, a small moan escaped from her mouth making the brunette smile more in delight. Shizuru's movements became more hunger crazed as her hands began to slowly trace down to Natsuki's hips.

The door opening caught the two off guard, looking over they saw Mai walking in. "Natsuki, lunch is read-" Mai stood there wide eyed, her mouth gaped open at the scene before her. Natsuki stood half naked, her chest covered by Shizuru's hands, who by the looks of it didn't mind this too much, while Natsuki was turning two shades of red all over. "Sorry, I'll leave you two alone" Mai hastily closed the door behind her before hearing a loud scream coming from a certain blunette.

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: Why the hell is she doing that? **

**Shizuru: Ara, does Natsuki not like it? I feel so hurt (begins to cry) **

**Natsuki: No Shizuru, I don't hate it **

**Shizuru: (reveals a smile) So Natsuki enjoys it? (Hugs Natsuki)**

**Natsuki: Baka **

**Angel1678: Well, now what? **

**Blackfang64: Beats me, something usually happens riiiight…. **

**(Nao falls from the sky) **

**Blackfang64: Now **

**Nao: (gets up) ow, shit that hurt (rubs her head only to find cat ears) **

**Angel1678 and Blackfang64:…….. **

**Nao: oh shit! (Runs off) **

**Angel1678 and Blackfang64: Neko Nao! (Both chase after)**

**End of Omake **

**Author: apologise for the shortness of the first story, I hope the future ones will be much longer. Read and review if you liked it and thanks to my Beta reader Angel1678 for her help.**


	2. Mai and Mikoto

**Author: I've got work placement this week so i won't have time to get around to my stories. Thank you to those who reviewed and hope you enjoy this one.**

**Pairing: Mai and Mikoto**

The door creaked opened slowly, letting the short black haired girl to peer down the hall. There was no one there. Shaking her head side to side she made her way down closing the behind her. "Mai!"

She called out again but there was no reply. She ran into the kitchen her eyes hoping for food but found the kitchen to be empty, not even a scrap of food was on the bench. She spun around a couple of times until she fell to her knees in dizziness. "Mai's not here, and I'm starving"

Her stomach growled in hunger, she could feel her energy slowly wasting away. It was the strange sound that caught her attention. Looking side to side she caught the sound coming from down the hall. Hoping to her feet, she wondered down to find the sound was getting louder and louder.

She stopped to find the sound had been coming from Mai's room. She placed her ear against the door listening in on the sounds. "Mai, oh Mai faster!" A look of worry crept upon Mikoto's face at the sounds of moans and cries.

Taking a step back she barged the door open jumping into the room looking around for Mai. "W-what! M-Mikoto!" Mikoto heard a girl scream looking over to see Mai under the bed sheets covering the top half of her. "W-what are you doing?"

"Mai was in trouble, Mikoto is here to save Mai" Mikoto smiled nodding constantly. Mikoto's eyes glared over at the figure that hid behind Mai. "Mai look out" Mikoto pounced along the ground before jumping onto the figure sending Mai flying to the side.

Getting a better look at the stranger, she noticed the blond hair and cowering look on his face and recognised it as Tate. Blinking a few times she moved to the side getting off the man and looked back and forward between the two who seemed to be turning two shades of red. Looking over at Mai who was still covering herself with the bed sheets she smiled. "Can you make me something to eat?" Mai and Tate collapsed to the sides.

**Later **

Mikoto snacked happily on her sandwich, a thought popped into her head of what Tate and Mai were doing. Her eyes widened before she fell back of the chair. Mai came running out to find Mikoto passed out on the floor, her eyes spiralling in shock.

**Omake: **

**Mikoto: What were Mai and Yuichi doing? **

**Mai: Well when a boy and a girl love each other very much they... (Whisper's into Mikoto's ear) **

**Mikoto: (hair spikes up before falling to the sides) But what about Natsuki? **

**Mai: Hm well, when to girl's love each other very much they... (Whisper's again into Mikoto's ear) **

**Mikoto: Oh, can we do that Mai? It sounds like fun **

**Mai: Err, maybe you're not old enough to know these facts yet **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Thanx for reading and if you have not voted yet, click onto my profile for the pole. Read and review, I'm open to any suggestions you have for pairings.**


End file.
